iWill Miss You
by babewivbrains
Summary: Freddie is going away to college and Sam needs to do something before he leaves. Seddie one-shot


_Just a little one-shot that came into my head when I was at the station the other day :)_

_-x-_

Sam POV

Carly, Freddie and me were all walking through the train station. Freddie was leaving for college and Carly thought it would be a good idea to take him down to the station. We all stopped in front of a list of train times.

"Okay Fredward made it to the train station alive, can we go now?" I complained.

"Sam! We aren't going to see Freddie again until Christmas, we are staying until he gets on the train." Carly said putting her arm around him. I sighed why was I being forced to come all the way down to the station just to say goodbye to the nub.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me.

"Nobody is forcing you to be here Puckett."

"That's not true, she is." I said pointing to Carly.

"Guys stop! This is the last time we are all going to be together in a long time, I don't want to remember it with you two fighting."

"Sorry Carly." Me and Freddie said in unison.

"Thank you." She said turning back to the board. Freddie put his suitcase on the floor and continued to look at the board. I got bored of waiting for his train and sat down on his suitcase.

After half an hour of waiting his train finally appeared on the board.

"Platform 6." He announced to us all before pushing me off his suitcase.

Carly and Freddie both got into a lift while I stood on the other side of the doors.

"It looks pretty cramped in there I will just stay here and meet you back at the car Carls."

"Get in the lift!" Carly yelled grabbing me and pulling me into the lift.

Why was she forcing me to come with her? Freddie didn't want me there, I didn't want to be there. It was just awkward.

We finally made it to platform six only see it being blocked off by ticket barriers.

"Oh that sucks," Carly complained "I wanted to see you off on the train." I just rolled my eyes at her as she pulled Freddie into a hug.

"It's gonna be so weird without you guys." He said.

"Oh Freddie I am going to miss you so much." Carly said squeezing Freddie tighter.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Freddie said to me once Carly had finally released him.

"I guess so." I said. He opened his arms for a hug but instead I thrust my hand at him. He looked disappointed but shook my hand anyway.

"See you both at Christmas." He said putting his ticket in the machine and walking onto the platform. He turned back around to wave and then carried on walking. Me and Carly stayed there until he was out of view and then Carly started walking off really quickly.

"Hey Carly wait up." I said trying to keep up with.

"I can't believe you Sam." She said angrily.

"Why what did I do?" I asked.

"What did you do?" she stopped walking and turned to me "Nothing as per usual."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"A handshake? That's all Freddie get's."

"Well I just..."

"Don't say it Sam. I just can't believe that after all you've been through this is how you wanted to end things." She began walking off again.

I stood there watching everyone around me. People were crying as loved ones got on trains, screamed with joy as they returned, held each other and never wanting to let go because they knew this was it.

I couldn't believe I had done that to Freddie, just blew him off with a pathetic little handshake when I wanted so much more.

"Are you coming?" Carly yelled once she noticed I wasn't following.

"I got to do something." I yelled running back towards platform 6.

I saw Freddie walking down the platform and I hoped he was close enough to hear me.

"Freddie!" I yelled but he continued to walk, "FREDDIE!" I slammed my hands repeatedly on the ticket machine but he still didn't notice me. I jumped over the machine and ran down the platform.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard security guards yell at me as I ran but I didn't care I needed to do something.

"Freddie!" I yelled but he carried on walking. "For the love of god turn around!" A man turned to look at me but still Freddie ignored me. "Not you, I don't even know you. Freddie!"

"Sam?" Finally he turned around.

I threw myself at him wrapping my arms and legs around him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"Wow." He said once I pulled back.

"Didn't want you to leave without a proper goodbye." I smiled at him.

"I see you brought the entourage." He gestured behind me and I looked over my shoulder at the security guards who was just stood there smiling.

"I better leave, I will miss you Fredifer." I smiled at him before walking back with the security guard.

"What was that?" Carly shrieked at me once I walked back to here.

"I just needed to end things right." I smiled and then began walking to the car. "You coming?" I asked Carly who was still stood there.

"Erm yeah coming." She followed after me still confused.

_-x-_

Freddie POV

I smiled as I sat on the train, thinking about Sam. I hadn't seen her since the whole train station incident, we had talked but it wasn't the same. Finally Christmas had come and I finally got the chance to see her again.

"What's her name?" The lady next to me asked and pulled me out of my day dream.

"How did you know?" I smiled.

"I've been around long enough to know that look when I see it," she smiled, "so what's her name?"

"Sam, I haven't seen her in 3 months."

"No wonder you're so excited. So tell me about her."

I spent the next 3 hours talking about Sam, who knew there was so much about Sam to talk about but I managed to find it.

Finally we arrived in Seattle and it was snowing pretty hard outside.

"Good luck." The lady said as I got up.

"Thanks." I smiled back as I got off the train.

I scanned the crowd for Sam and felt my heart drop as I noticed Carly stood alone. I trudged over to here through the crowds and the snow and dropped my suitcase on the floor.

"Freddie, it's so good to see you." She said whilst trying to crush all my bones with her hug.

"You too Carly, you alone?" I asked hoping Sam was here.

"No Sam came with me but she got hungry so went to get something to eat, oh there she is." Carly said pointing behind me.

I spun around to see Sam walking towards us, she had pieces of snow stuck in her hair and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She looked beautiful.

I began walking towards her, pushing my way through the crowd. She looked up and noticed me, her face broke out into a smile. I quickened the pace and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up in a hug. She looked down at me and pulled me into a kiss. By the time we pulled apart her feet were back on the ground.

"I missed you Puckett." I said with my forehead resting against hers.

"I missed you too." She said giving me another kiss.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" We pulled back to see Carly stood there confused.

"We're just beginning things properly this time." I smiled kissing Sam again.

"I just don't get you guys." Carly complained throwing her arms in the air and walking off towards the car.

I picked up my suitcase and me and Sam followed after her, holding hands.

_-x-_

_Please review! Love it? Hate it? I want to know :)_

_For anyone who wants to know another chapter of my story will be out by the end of the weekend hopefully :)_


End file.
